


The Dress

by lasvegas_lights



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: When the hot weather and cramped van gets too much, Amanda changes into something a little more cooler. The outfit and Martin's reaction to it are the beginning of something more between them.





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr a while back and never got around to posting it here. 
> 
> [Inspired by this image](http://starlingbite.tumblr.com/post/169585781967/this-makes-me-want-to-write-something)
> 
> If anyone is interested, [this is the dress I had in mind](http://www.asos.com/asos/asos-mini-tea-dress-with-v-neck-and-button-detail-in-mono-floral-print/prd/8729635?clr=monofloral&SearchQuery=&cid=8799&gridcolumn=4&gridrow=1&gridsize=4&pge=2&pgesize=72&totalstyles=1501) for Amanda as I was writing this.

When she walked out of the gas station bathroom in a sundress, she didn’t miss Martin nearly choking on the water he was drinking as he caught sight of her. The normally unflappable Rowdy’s eyes widened as they travelled from her Converse to the hem of the dress resting against her mid-thigh and then up again to the neckline.

She tried not to look too pleased with herself at the reaction the dress caused and instead focused on the cool air against her bare legs. It was a relief after much too much time spent in the back of the van, trapped in skin tight jeans. It had felt like a sauna inside the confined space, not enough air passing through and five other overheating bodies stuck inside the van with her.

As soon as Martin had pulled over to fill up the tank, Amanda had escaped out the back doors with her bag and headed straight for the bathroom round the back of the gas station.

She had picked the dress up after they had returned from Wendimoor in a small-town thrift shop and wasn't entirely sure why she grabbed the dress off the rail and tried it on in the first place. When she was standing in front of the dressing room mirror she was surprised to find that not only did it fit perfectly, she liked what she saw in the reflection.

Alongside her new leather jacket and a few other essentials, the dress was paid for at the counter and soon forgotten about in the bottom of her travel bag.

Choosing the front seat for the next leg of the journey, she made herself comfortable in the seat, chucking her feet up on the dashboard and watched Martin from the corner of her eye as he slid back into the driving seat without a word.

“Everything okay?” She asked innocently. Shifting in her seat, the dress rode up just a little bit, displaying more creamy skin to Martin’s intense eyes. The material was loose and light against her skin and felt like the closest thing to naked she could probably get in public without being indecent. Martin clearly liked what he saw.

She grinned as he started the engine with a snap of his wrist, ignoring her question and forcing his attention on the road ahead.

It didn’t last.

Every now again on the clear stretches of road, his eyes would wander. Amanda caught the looks he was giving her and couldn’t help but tease him further. She shifted in her seat to give him new glimpses of skin and traced patterns against her thigh with her finger. When his grip on the steering wheel tightened, she knew she had him.  

She hadn’t felt desired in a lot time. It was hard to feel anything close to sexy when pain was a daily part of your life and whilst attacks were still possible, the pain was short thanks to her rowdy boys.

As the sun began to set, she wondered what would happen when they reached their home for the night, wherever that might be. She wanted to know what his touch did to her, what he tasted like and from the looks he was giving her, he wanted that too.

The silence between them continued as day turned to night. The rest of the crew had fallen asleep in the back as the sun dropped but Amanda was wide awake, the streetlights they passed under sending yellow bars of light pass across her legs and over her face.

She shivered, beginning to feel the effects of the cooler night air, goosebumps spreading across her skin. Her eyes went to the heating controls. She couldn’t understand how the old van could travel for hundreds of miles without breaking down but the heater never seemed to work. One of many contradictions she continued to discover the longer she was a part of the Rowdy 3.

Instead, Amanda reached out towards Martin. He raised an eyebrow as her fingers traced up his forearm and threaded through his right hand.

“Drummer?”

It was her turn not to respond to his question. Without saying a word, she lifted his hand away from the steering wheel, pleased with how easy he let her. She knew he trusted her, it was another thing to experience the trust.

Her eyes studied Martin, gauging his reaction as she brought his hand over to her mouth, placed a kiss into his palm and then placed it to her thigh, leaving it there. He swallowed hard and she tried not to smile. The hand on her thigh hesitated for the briefest of moments before Amanda felt it relax and then press into her skin.

With her invitation Martin made the most of what he’d been given and slowly moved his hand up higher, the hem of her dress bunching up in the process.

“This what you want?” He asked, taking his eyes off the road once more to witness the reaction he was causing in her.

Amanda nodded jerkily in response, squirming in her seat as his thumb stroked her skin. She certainly wasn’t feeling the cold anymore.

It wouldn’t be long before they would come across a motel, one with a flashing neon sign and poor housekeeping. She would book two rooms, giving one of the keys to the boys and the beast and then pull Martin into the room next door. In the meantime, she was content to watch Martin drive, his hand resting on her thigh the appetiser of what was to come later.


End file.
